1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display module and a multi-display device including the same, and to a display module that does not have a bezel and a multi-display device that includes display modules bonded to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various display devices have been developed to implement a single multi-display device using a plurality of display modules.
A multi-display device implements one large screen by combining multiple display modules, and may be used in an exhibition hall or for an electronic signboard.
According to the display module in the related art, a flexible circuit board and a driver integrated circuit (IC) are arranged on an upper side of a lower panel in the display module, and a top chassis is added to hide them. Through this configuration, the display module is divided into a display region and a non-display region, and the non-display region is covered using a bezel. Accordingly, when a multi-display device is created through bonding of multiple display modules, due to the bezel between the display modules, a displayed image is divided.
To resolve such drawbacks, end portions of the respective display modules may be integrated in a lamination, or a bezel portion size may be made reduced. Further, to eliminate joints during bonding of the respective display modules, an optical element may be arranged on an upper part of the bezel portion to cover the bezel.
However, because such configurations require appropriate distances from a monitor for visibility, complete visibility is not possible, and resolution of the optical element portion is deteriorated in comparison to resolution of the display region.
Further, a light-emitting diode (LED) multi-display device in the related art forms a module type large screen using a plurality of LEDs arranged in a matrix. However, such a configuration has the drawbacks that it has a complicated structure and consumes a large amount of power in comparison to an existing liquid-crystal display (LCD) or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display. Further, such a configuration has low resolution and a viewer must maintain a predetermined distance from the display screen.